I remember you.
by Eris Queen of the Shadows
Summary: Harry and Ginny are sent into the Forbidden Forest for detention. What happens when they both lose their memory.


Author's Note:  Hello!  This is my first Ginny and Harry Fic.  Most of the time I write about Trunks and Pan from Dragonball, but I got this idea for this fic in my head and decided to write it.  I hope that you all enjoy it.  I know it's not the best out there but I am proud of it.  I don't own Harry, Ginny or any of the other characters in the Harry Potter universe, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowlings.  I am just borrowing them for a while and not intending to return them.  Just so you know.  Harry is in his 6th year and Ginny is in 5th.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry muttered under his breath as he walked down the long hallway in the dungeons to Snape's room.  Once again he had received detention for something that Malfoy started and he got blamed for.  Harry paused at the door to Snape's room and raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard a sound coming from down the hall.  It sounded like someone running.  Harry looked up to see Ginny Weasley sprinting down the hall.

She skidded to a stop in front of him.  "Hello…Harry," she panted. 

"Hello Ginny.  What are you doing here?" Harry asked knocking on the solid wooden door.

"I…got…in…trouble…with…Snape…Collin…blew up…cauldron…and…we…both got…detention.  Collin…can't serve his…for…a couple…of days…Madame Pomfrey's orders." Ginny replied as the door opened to reveal Professor Snape.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter, I was beginning to wonder when you two were going to show up.  Come with me." Snape said walking out of his room and into the hall.

"Aren't we going to have detention in your room Professor?" Harry asked.

Snape looked at him and smiled.  "No Mr. Potter.  Not tonight you aren't.  Tonight you and Ms. Weasley are going into the Forbidden Forest to search for the Demon's Breath root.  They will be used for the forgetfulness potion your class will be working on tomorrow.  That is if Mr. Longbottom doesn't wind up messing everything us as he usually does."

Harry ground his teeth together to ignore Snape's comment about Neville.  Sure Neville was a klutz who could hardly get anything right in any of his classes, but he was still a pretty nice guy and a great friend when he was needed.  Harry was determined not to let Snape's remarks get to him.  

So he and Ginny followed Snape out of the school and to the edge of the forest.  "Make sure that you have your wands with you.  It's a dark night tonight and you never know what is out in the forest.  I will be in my room waiting for you two to return."  Snape handed each of them a small slip of paper, on it was written a charm.  "This will allow you to locate and cut the Demon's Breath root.  Just be mindful.  It is extremely difficult charm to do.  It could easily backfire on you and have…terrible consequences.  Now give me your wand."

Harry stared blankly at Snape for a few seconds but did as he was told.  Snape pulled out his own wand and said a quick spell.  He handed it back to Harry.  "The _lumonos_ spell will change from a white color to a red color when you are near the Demon's Breath.  It is up to you to find when it exactly is."

Before Harry or Ginny could reply Snape quickly turned and left them alone at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  Harry looked at Ginny and sighed.  "Well, I guess we better go find this Demon's Breath so we can get back to the common room." Harry said quietly.  He then looked at Ginny.  "Any clue on what it looks like?"

Ginny nodded slowly trying hard to control the blush that was now forming on her cheeks.  "Yes…we learned about it yesterday in Herbiology.  It's a small plant that leaves look appear to make the face of a demon.  That's where it gets it's name from I think."

Harry nodded and pulled his wand out of his pocket.  "_Lumonos_," he muttered as a bream of light shot out of this wand and lit up the ground about a foot around him.  He held out his hand for Ginny to take.  "We better stick together."

Ginny blushed again and took Harry's hand.  She was glad that it was night so Harry couldn't see how red her face had become.  As Ginny's hand slipped into his own he felt his heart skip a beat.  Harry was startled.  What was going on?  This had never happened before when he held Hermione's hand.  Harry dismissed the action and began leading Ginny into the forest.  He was sure that the reaction came from the fact that he wasn't used to holding someone's hand.  Yes, that was it…or was it.

Ginny and Harry made there way through the forest.  Stopping every now and then looking for the Demon's Breath plant or just to rest.  To both of them it felt like that had been traveling for miles but it appeared that they had hardly covered any ground because every portion of the forest appeared to be the same.  "I can't go any further Harry." Ginny mumbled as she collapsed onto a dead tree stump.

"We have to keep going Ginny.  If we come back empty handed.  Snape will have our heads.  Just a little further.  I'm sure that we will be able to find the blasted plant when we least expect it."

Ginny nodded slowly and stood up.  "I'm going to kill Collin when he gets out of the hospital wing," she muttered as she took Harry's hand once again.  

Harry laughed at Ginny's comment.  It was a little hard for him to believe that Ginny would kill any one and he told her that.  Ginny made a face at him.  "There is a lot that you don't know about me Mr. Potter.  So you never know about me killing anyone."

"Oh really Ms. Weasley?  Should I be afraid for my life?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled and shook her head.  "Not as long as you don't tick me off."

"Believe me.  I have heard the stories from your brothers about your acts of revenge for their pranks.  I have no desire to be at the receiving end."

"Don't you dare listen to a word that my brothers have told you!  They are all liars!" Ginny quickly told him.

Harry let out a laugh.  "Okay, whatever you say."

Ginny humped but Harry could see the smile on her face in the dim light of his wand.  He too couldn't help but smile.  It was then that Ginny's face changed from a smile to one of a shock.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Ginny pointed to the ground.  "Look the spell Snape put on your wand.  It works."

Harry looked at his wand.  Instead of the normal white light, it was now admitting a small red glow.  He looked down at the ground.  Sure enough there to the left of his foot was a plant that looked exactly like what Ginny had described.  "Cool.  I guess we found it so we can go now.  Would you like to do the honors Ginny or shall I?"

"You go a head.  You are better at charms than I am." Ginny replied.

Harry nodded.  He pointed his wand at the plant and muttered the charm that Snape had given them.  It was then that all hell broke lose.  Instead of the charm doing what it was supposed to do there was a huge explosion.  Harry reacted before he could think.  He grabbed onto Ginny and held her close and both he and she slammed into a nearby tree.  Slowly Harry slipped into the darkness.  


End file.
